User talk:Leo Fox
This is here to make me feel better (RP Invite) Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 16:35, 17 June 2007 (UTC) CAF Invitation CAF Corporal Spartan 501 --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:49, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone Sure, you can join. The only other relatively new one is Halo: Battle for the Ark, though Halo: Blood and Ashes and Halo: Insurrection don't have many posts yet. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:31, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Sure I'll join One thing though, what year, month, and day is it on? Starts Now of coarse. SPARTAN-118 Sorry, but I am already involved in over 5 different RPs as well as several halo fanon projects, so I will have to sit this one out. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:19, 31 October 2007 (UTC) I accept your invitation. I'm ready to begin at any time. However, I wonder, which year is it in the rp when it starts, is it before 2552? Matt-256 COM link 12:49 (Scandinavian Time), 31 October 2007 (UTC) Sorry, but I can't join. I'm already in 'way' too many projects. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:45, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Guess I frogot to add that; it starts December 2552 Go Ahead and Play Have fun, and read the rules on the project page. Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 23:40, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Orion Nebula What time period are we looking at here? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 18:20, 24 November 2007 (UTC) I've already got most of my characters wrapped up in an RP taking place around the same time. Sorry. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 01:04, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Halo: BaD Crap, this is kinda bad. Blood and Ashes takes place in 2545, much before Hollow Bastion. Spartan 501 01:15, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Orion Nebula when this story take place and also im on it CF 14:24, 27 November 2007 (UTC) I have the same question as the one above: what time period? Spartan 501 14:28, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Specific date would be helpful so I can deploy additional forces, but also, is it ok if I hitchhike on one of your ships with the 329th Naval Squadron? Spartan 501 00:02, 28 November 2007 (UTC) k, thanks. I've decided to hitchhike aboard the UNSC Little Rock. Spartan 501 00:35, 28 November 2007 (UTC) coding you have made a coding mistakes on you invitation you should check it on my page CF 00:33, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Yorktown Battleship Can i use the battleship in the 1st Naval Armada please CF 02:04, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ok tx be sure i will not do something stupid lol CF 03:13, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Dictionary II What is NOVAing? Sorce: RP Rules... --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 16:39, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Battle of the Orion Nebula Can I join? Spartan-118 00:56, 7 December 2007 (UTC) BaA Don't worry, it sometimes isn't posted in for a month or so. Spartan 501 06:14, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Vote? Was that a vote on the Halo-fanon or Wikia-halofanon page? If it is, just message me back and I will change it so that it looks as such. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' 118, Spartan *To:SPARTAN-118 *From:SPARTAN-077 Mr, 118, I saw your comments on the Hayabusa Clan Member page, and I felt you had no good reason to call it a piece of crap considering you made a cannon that shoots pies! Pies! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:05, 24 December 2007 (UTC) But that is sooooo awesome. You could be like, "Take this bee-atch!" and then blow people up with pies moving at 700 kilometres per second. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 03:16, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Two Spartan-118s? Why did you create two articles about Spartan-118? I'm not talking about the clone article either, I'm talking about SPARTAN-118 (Spartan 118) and SPARTAN-118 (Shawn). --The Lord of Monster IslandUltimate Monster LordThe Lord of GruntsJust another SPARTANMCPO James DavisAlternate Reality HaloI here your cries 22:22, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Hmm *I'll think about it.TroybAllSpark Quest 22:56, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Sure u can use him as long as u follow the rules when u make him. Eaite'Oodat 02:32, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Haha Thats about right for me. Excpet the fire doesn't burn me up, i remain fine, because i'm THAt awesome. --Ajax 013 23:09, 24 January 2008 (UTC) S.O.S Dude, can you use the speech you used on Talk:Abu on Talk:Arbit'agon?!?! I need you to get everyone off my back! RE:Ban Erm. No you haven't been banned, i checked the ban list, unless your using a different user name your missing from it. --Ajax 013 17:00, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Battle of Orion Nebular Hey i've just seen the Battle of the Orion Nebula. The CN have a battle, which is yet to be made, called the Battle of Nebular Apocalypse. Now i was thinking whether i could set the battle just after your RP? The covenant would widen their glassing range to another system, which the CN happen to be in (because of UNSC alliance agreements). So then there is a battle with just the CN and Covenant. Meanwhile the rest of the Covenant fight against the UNSC. Both factions destroy the old Covenant and that is when the CN and UNSC create an alliance. So what i am asking is whether you could put in your RP, that soem Covenant forces go to another system? Also there could be a part, which i would do in the RP, where there is a conversation between the UNSC and CN? Waht do you say? PAC Cannon Hi, I just read your PAC Cannon article, and I wondered whether I could add it to Gruntipedia? If it's OK with you, I'd love to add it, so message me on my talk page please. Thanks, [[User:Simon rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] • VALKYRIE 13:05, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::OK, no problem. Thanks for the permission :) [[User:Simon rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] • VALKYRIE 16:09, 22 June 2008 (UTC) sure Yuo can make a elite super soldier.Eaite'Oodat 16:36, 15 July 2008 (UTC) The magic Macromedia Flash. Its magic. That or you can use paint as a bad substitue. Though flash is much more magical. For instance. ;] Necros War Message from Ajax He regrets to inform you that you can't have SPARTAN-118 in the battle, as he's accepted all the II's he can. Sorry. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:43, 23 July 2008 (UTC) No, you misunderstand: he cannot be used 'ANY''' in Necros. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:48, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Stuff stuff You can choose to adopt one of the battlegroups if you want, I've already laid claim to a few though, namely Ragnarok, Gamera, Typhoon and Valiant.